Mon sang sur ses mains
by Petite plume de folie
Summary: L'adieu silencieux de Thomas. Dernières pensées d'un homme, premiers sentiments d'un fantôme.


En premier vint la douleur.

Elle était lancinante. Pénétrante. À l'image de la lame qui me fendait le visage. Mais elle n'était rien comparée à ce qui suivit.

Il y eut l'incompréhension.

Face à moi, Lucille. Ma soeur. Celle pour qui j'aurais tout fait. Celle qui avait besoin de moi bien plus que je n'avais réellement besoin d'elle. Mais surtout, celle que j'aimais. Dans ses yeux translucides, semblables aux miens, se lisait la rage de la folie. Son regard perdu était alarmé par mon état. Par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce jour-ci, elle ne me défigura pas seulement, elle creva mon coeur.

Je gravais dans mon esprit son visage, ses cheveux rebelles, son épaule ensanglantée, le cri qu'elle poussa. C'était sa faute et celle de sa folie. Parce que j'avais daigné aimer une autre qu'elle. Pourtant je lui pardonnais, c'était ma soeur celle avec qui j'étais à jamais enchaîné. Elle aurait du savoir que je ne pourrais me résoudre à l'abandonner. Nous étions les héritiers Sharpe, nous étions faits pour s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Nous avions appris à survivre ensemble. Elle était mon tout comme j'étais le sien.

Une larme coula. Ce fut une larme de sang. Rouge et tiède, elle sillonna mon visage pour s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol décrépit.

Ensuite survint le froid.

Ce n'était pas le froid de la neige rouge de Crimson Peak. Non, c'était celui de la mort. Cette vieille amie qui attendait le jour où tuer ne me suffirait plus pour survivre. Le dernier souffle. Le dernier battement de coeur. La fin d'une vie. Le début d'une autre où je serai parmi celles que j'avais trompées, trahies, empoisonnées, utilisées. Celles que je n'avais pas aimées. Celles dont les fantômes venaient sans cesse hanter nos vies, ruminant une vengeance effrayante. Je crois qu'à cet instant j'ai eu peur, peur de ce qu'elles me réservaient tandis que mon corps s'effondrait lourdement.

Lorsque la mort s'empara de mon enveloppe charnelle, je sus que rien ne changerait si ce n'est la décomposition de mon corps. Mon esprit lui, demeurerait intact, ne pouvant renoncé à sa vie antérieure, son manoir. Après tout, Crimson Peak fait parti de ces héritages que l'on ne peut renier. J'y étais ancré à jamais sous une forme matérielle ou non. Car ma mémoire et mon essence étaient attachées à mes douleurs, mes hantises. Mon être tout entier était enchaîné à ce lieu lugubre et mortel.

La première fois que je me manifestait sous ma nouvelle apparence ce fut dans la neige sanglante du domaine. Mon esprit se trouvait près de cette machine pour qui j'avais tout donner, de la vie d'innocentes jusqu'à la douceur de mes mains. Je crois que je ne sentais pas le froid qui auparavant me mordillait le visage m'obligeant à me recouvrir d'un vieux plaid difforme qui ne me réchauffait pas réellement.

Il y avait en moi un profond sentiment de tristesse dont je ne connaissait pas la cause. Face à mes yeux délavés et dénués de vie se trouvaient ma soeur et Edith, se menaçant mutuellement. Ma soeur a toujours détesté Edith, et, avec le temps, la réciproque était devenue vraie. Elles se faisaient face dans un combat à mort tels deux chiens enragés. L'instant qui suivit se solda par la mort de ma soeur. Mais je savais pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle quitte ce lieu maudit. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire crâne brisé qui l'empêcherait de jouer sur ce piano qu'elle affectionnait tant. La mort ne nous achevait pas, elle nous délivrait de nos faiblesse corporelles, ne laissant que la noirceur de nos âmes dériver à jamais.

À présent, ma femme Edith se tenait devant moi. Il n'y avait plus de faux-semblants. Comment aurait-il pu y en avoir? Sa tenue de nuit blanche se tachait de sang et d'argile vermeille. Elle était belle. Dans cet instant précis je savais qu'elle était plus noire, qu'elle s'était assombrie, qu'elle était plus comme moi. Parce qu'elle avait tué. Un jour ma soeur m'avait dit:

« Pourquoi elle? Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était parce que je l'aimais. Si seulement j'avais pu la sauver. Mais il a fallu que je l'aime à en crever, que je sois égoïste pour la garder près de moi malgré le sombre destin qui l'attendait à mes côtés. Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit, mais je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas censé l'aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé que Lucille avant elle. J'aurais du la sauver mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Parce que ma soeur avait besoin de moi, et parce que je l'avait utilisée en lui mentant. Je lui ai menti comme à toutes les autres, celles qui s'enfonçaient avec moi dans l'argile sanglante. Pourtant, elle était le dernier papillon, celui que je n'avais pu achever.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'arrêta et elle leva ses yeux vers mon semblant d'apparence humaine et se rapprocha en plantant son regard noisette dans le mien. Elle aussi m'avait aimé, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Je crois qu'à ce moment mon coeur s'est brisé. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. J'aurais pu être heureux. Délicatement, presque avec une certaine prudence, elle remonta sa main près de mon visage. Je sentis sa chaleur et sa peau effleurer ma joue. Je fermais les yeux, savourant les derniers instants avec la seule femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Sa chair me manquerait, elle me manquerait. C'étaient des adieux silencieux. Le plus odieux des silences. Celui qui me broyait et me forçait à ne pas le briser. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose la serrer dans mes bras, l'aimer encore et encore. J'aurais voulu la toucher, la goûter, la sentir sans ne jamais m'arrêter. Face à moi, elle réveillait les sens d'un mort. J'en avais mal. Ses doigts graciles avaient fini par effleurer ma blessure d'où s'échappait un sang volatile et immatériel. Je fermai les yeux, la douleur frappant fortement. Et puis plus rien. Je l'observais, elle regardait ses doigts recouvert d'un fluide vaporeux presque dansant. C'était mon sang.

 ** _Elle avait mon sang sur ses main._**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Tadaaaa! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Vous savez, c'est toujours bien de savoir que son travail à été lu !**


End file.
